Apply Sage As Directed
by ArtiTweek
Summary: The flicker. The light. The flame. The soft smell of sweetness in death. He took a hard draw, letting the grey smoke fill him. The exhale, the loss of adrenaline, the gentle breeze. It's been four years since Mia's death, but yet the memories still stung. He promised her, he promised Maya, that he would never let himself fall back into his previous addictions. But here he was.
1. Iron Bars

The flicker. The light. The flame. The soft smell of sweetness in death. He took a hard draw, letting the grey smoke fill him. The exhale, the loss of adrenaline, the gentle breeze. It's been four years since Mia's death, but yet the memories still stung. He promised her, he promised Maya, that he would never let himself fall back into his previous addictions. But here he was, hunched over the balcony, exhaling death to ease his anxieties, with Maya asleep just above him. If she looked out her window, she'd see him, and he'd hurt her once again. He followed people passing by on the street below, tracing their footsteps, he became so lost in his thoughts and watching the pidgeons or the people, he didn't hear his biggest anxiety come true.

Two blue eyes watched him from the door of his room, filled with sadness as she saw the ashes fly away. She tried her best to be there for him, she always tried to subvert his addictive personality. Whether it be the adrenaline of a case, to the warmth of his bed, she was there to lift his anchor and keep him moving. Maya watched him closely, and retreated as the black spikes lifted, and the giant trembled the Earth.

He heard his door close, and he knew. His eyes fell and he brushed his teeth. Maybe he could convince her it wasn't him. He knew it wouldn't work, but he might as well try. Almost losing her to De Killer was such a blow to him, she had to know he couldn't forgive himself for being so careless...

Maya doodled on Phoenix's sketchpad, trying to forget what she had seen. Mia was never far away, but it felt like she was alone. She couldn't stop him, nor could she save him, she just had to be there. The rope to the bucket, and the world was the well. She heard feet shuffling, no, pacing themselves perfectly to be devoid of emotion, up close to her door. The small knock was enough to break the glass.

"C-come in-n,"

And he saw the crying girl, his partner in crime, holding back tears. He frowned, and moved his way to the bed. He sat next to her, and she grabbed him tight. He was used to it, her unforgiving bear hugs. He held his breath as she let loose tear after tear. It was his fault, he knew that, and he ran his fingers through her hair to do anything, anything at all, even just a simple reaction. She slowly stopped shaking, and he breathed out, "I'm sorry." The colours of the room, the hasteful daylight, mirrored the pair in spirit. The violet of the fading sun, the blue of the paint, and the dull neons of familiar signs. The hues of life splashed the walls, and refracted in their tears.

She quickly forgave him, under the condition of her flushing them down the toilet. He didn't watch, as the tickle of withdrawl crept up his skull. Maya finished, and met her depressed friend. She wished she could just make it vanish, but the lack of clients kept any hope of medication away. If someone attacked them, the hospital bill would surely break the bank. Suddenly her fire was alight again.

"Nick! Nick!" She bounced back into the main office with her usual glee. Phoenix looked up and tilted his head, her smile and bright eyes beaming into him. "We should get a furby!" She exclaimed, remembering one Mia had snuck into Kurain village many many years ago. "Excuse me?" He asked, his spirits lifted. "Yeah totally! I think I saw one at the pawn shop downtown!" Her excitement about the robotic owl cat hybrid confused him. "Why do you want one?" "Well duh! They're cute, they talk, they dance, they sing and they love you!" Phoenix was bewildered at her sudden want for something so creepy. A robot that never shuts up? He knew that these things would happen, Maya always had a childish interest. And in lieu of him allowing her a dog or a cat in the loft, he guessed a robot couldn't hurt anything, if not to give her goldfish some company.

As they headed to the pawn shop, Maya blocked his view by sitting on the handlebars. She's been doing that ever since he won her her freedom in Mia's murder trial. He didn't resent it, as Maya, despite being well, Maya, was pretty skilled in navigation and always told him where to turn. If she was tired or just didn't want to steer, she'd sit on the back and watch the buildings pass. He thought about buying a two person bike, just to give her a real seat, but she objected. Nick never really understood why, but paid it no mind. He enjoyed the close company and time together either way.

With the pawn shop in sight, Phoenix realised something. "Maya, if this thing costs more than 15$, i don't know if we'll be able to afford food with the bills.." Maya's eyes fell, but she shook it off. "I'm sure we can haggle the price down!" and bounced into the store. He followed her, but the five second head start she had, lead her already to the prized toy. She grabbed it and jumped up and down, shouting "Nick! Nick! Look! It's only $10!" He smiled, and she beamed back. The owner looked at them weirdly. "Is that your daughter, sir?" Nick became flustered, "No, no, She's my partner, she just really likes toys.." Maya didn't seem to hear the owner, and he assumed that was a good thing. They paid for it, and soon were heading back to the lofts.

It didn't take Maya long to figure out everything about the strange toy. It was buzzing and whirring and singing, just like she said. She was having so much fun, he hoped she had forgotten, or at least gotten over, the issue from earlier.

But Maya hadn't forgotten. She knew that the cost of the toy would completely drain any left over money for beer or cigarettes from Phoenix. She only hoped it would work. She said goodnight to him as he walked upstairs and into his bedroom. The scruffy hair and old ragged shirt she's seen him wear for weeks to bed told her that he likely was aware of this too. Maya leaned down to the furby, still active and humming. "Do you think he'll hate me for this?" She asked sheepishly, keeping her voice low. The furby stopped for a minute, before spouting out a sound of a kiss. She laid down on the couch, and fell asleep there. She didn't want to pass by his room that night.

When the dawn broke into the room, Phoenix woke up to the furby sitting at his bedside. He jumped out of bed, but before he could say anything, the machine barked out "Do you think he'll hate me for this?" parroting Maya's words from earlier. Phoenix slumped down to the furby, and picked it up. How did this thing remember things like that? He stared into it's plastic eyes for a moment, before realising. He spoke softly to the toy, pouring his heart out. With any luck, it would tell her in time.

"I'm leaving for today. I have a conference downtown. If anyone knocks, you know what to do," Phoenix spoke against the door of Maya's room, hoping she would hear. She heard his words from downstairs, as they echoed softly down the hall. She wanted to go with him, to make sure he was okay, but she knew it would be boring for her. Probably some more boring stuff about legal jargon, she told herself, to ease her worries.

"Oh, i didn't know you were down here. Did you sleep on the couch?" She nodded, and handed him his briefcase. "Did you prepare this?" Maya smiled. "Yeah! I put all of your stuff in it." She said. "Well, thanks," Phoenix smiled, before heading towards the door. The slight scent of burned paper followed him. "Oh! One last thing Maya," She looked at him. "Somehow, someway, that furby ended up in my room." Maya looked puzzled, and her confusion was matched by Wright's. "I didn't put it there." Oh great, he thought, the devil has possessed it. It's going to try and kill us one day.

With Phoenix gone, Maya knew her duties. Wait at the office and see if any new clients came by. Despite the good record, they didn't get much attention. What could a little walk hurt? She would just go around the block and, yknow, maybe find her favorite noodle shop or find the local arcade... Maya broke herself out of her thought, and decided on something better. She was going to find his stash, and either resell it, or dump it.

It wasn't hard to find. Under his bed was a small shoebox containing a few packs of cigarettes and a single bottle of whiskey. "Why would you do this, Nick?" She started crying softly, hugging his pillow. She knew making him quit out of the blue wouldn't work, but she couldn't think of anything else she could do. The furby resting on the nightstand whirred to life. Surprised by it, Maya looked up. "Dear Maya, I know this thing will probably repeat this. I heard your words flow through it this morning. I'm sorry, for everything. You don't need to worry about me anymore. I've protected you as much as I can, I'm sorry, but this is farewell. I will love you, forever, even after I'm gone. Mia and I will always be there for you. I'm sorry, Maya, that it had to come to this."

Maya screamed as she ran out of the office. The sky was dark, and sprinkles of rain kept pouring down. She pulled out her pink cellphone, branded with stickers and charms. She dialed Gumshoe's number hastily, running down the block and trying to find any trace of him. Tears were starting to build, blocking her vision. She kept running as the dialing faded.

"Hey buddy! What's up?" She didn't hesitate to even say hello. "I think Nick is trying to hurt himself!" She screamed, and people she was running past looked at her. Gumshoe yelled, and she heard the sirens from his car start up. "Don't worry bud, Phoenix is gonna be okay, alright? Trust me, we're right here with you. Call Edgeworth. He can help too, he just got back in town." Maya nodded and hung up, stopping to catch her breath for a second and dial the other man's number.

Phoenix stood atop the bridge, looking down into the water. His reflection was faint, and he gazed up into the sky. "I'm sorry, I've gotten her into so much trouble.." His words trailed off into the sound of rain. For a second, the clouds above formed the shape of a face, and he saw the break resemble streaks of tears. If there was room for any regret, it was now. He looked back down to the river, and balanced himself. People driving by didn't seem to notice him, the figure balanced off the edge of the rails. His eyes were dark, glooming towards the water.

Edgeworth picked up Maya, and they were speeding down the blocks, frantically scanning every last nook and cranny of the earth and buildings. "Channel your sister, Maya, she may know where he is." Maya nodded, struggling to breathe, and shaking violently, She started whispering the rites. Edgeworth knew it would be best if Maya was unconcious for what may happen. The girl was already traumatized from the kidnapping, she didn't need to witness the chase, let alone her partner's suicide. Mia came through, dialing Gumshoe immediately. "He's at the bridge, crossing the river. The big one, across from 11th street." Edgeworth nodded at the words, steering the car in that direction. He glanced over, and saw Mia starting to cry, mirroring Maya's reaction. "He's going to be alright, or you will have to torture him in heaven." This made her smile, softly.

The cars screeched up the bridge, blocking the traffic. Mia rushed out and ran up to Phoenix, stopping at the first pedestrian railing. "Phoenix! What are you doing?!" She yelled out, and he looked caught off guard. Mia's voice rang out and surprised him, but he didn't turn around. "Don't you understand, Mia?" he started, looking out onto the depths below. "I've caused everyone too much pain."

"You're wrong about that!" She screamed, desperation in her voice. Phoenix shook his head, and took a step forwards. Edgeworth and Gumshoe jumped over the railing, trying to grab his coat or anything to stop him, but they miscalculated. Phoenix Wright was now falling over the edge.

Mia faded, and Maya came to. Maya screamed and ran to the edge, watching Phoenix fall. In her tears and screams, her voice crackled and her knees bent, and she had fainted. Edgeworth caught her, and both of the men were fighting back tears.

The splash, breaking the surface tension. The drop shattered their last hopes of any survival of the man.

With Maya in an ambulance, and Edgeworth just staring at the blacktop, Gumshoe collected Phoenix's briefcase, and opened it. Inside were all of his papers, old case data, his wallet, and a lunch box. He opened the box, and saw a small note from Maya. The swirly and elegant handwriting told him it was hers, as he read the note. "Nick! Good luck at the conference today! I know you won't need much luck as it isn't a case or anything, but don't forget your notes again, alright? I love you!" It ended with a small heart and a doodle of the furby and her goldfish, Sparker.

Maya awoke to a bright light, and an IV in her arm. Gumshoe, Larry, Will Powers, Edgeworth, and even Franziska were all waiting for her to wake up. The collected room of saddened voices quieted down as they noticed her come to. She scanned the room for any sign of Nick, praying that it was just a dream. She couldn't find him. "Larry.. Edgeworth.. Gumshoe.." She started, speaking softly as her vision became cloudy. "Where is Nick?!" The cry of desperation pierced the air, and everyone averted their gaze from her.

Gumshoe was the first to speak up. "Maya.." He started, "If it's any good news, the police searched under the bridge, but they couldn't find a body." Von karma quickly smacked the detective. "You shouldn't tell her that now!" Maya's face fell and her eyes just looked downwards. "P-please, give me some space.." she muttered, and everyone obliged. Before they left, she noticed that Larry was crying, and everyone soon followed after.

The nurse knocked on her door, and entered. "Well Ms. Fey, you gave us a good scare," Maya didn't care. She didn't want anything but to know that Nick was alive. It didn't matter if he was hurt, she just wanted to know he was okay. The nurse's voice travelled to her ear, "You know, fainting isn't good when you're pregna-" Maya shot up. "What did you say?!" Her voice faltered. "W-well, Ms. Fey, We had to check your vitals, and we did a blood pregnancy test to make sure we wouldn't give you anything that may harm an embryo, and," The nurse cut to the chase. "You're one week pregnant, so we couldn't give you certain medications." Maya started to feel faint again. First Nick jumped, and now she had to learn she was pregnant, and the child would never know their father.


	2. The Master

Following her release from the hospital, Edgeworth paid the fees and offered her a place at his residence while they sorted things out. Everything was still unclear, whether or not Phoenix had died or if he was alive. When Maya told Edgeworth she was pregnant, he forced her to take his offer. "We will find him, no matter what it takes," Those were his words, and he kept them.

During the next few weeks, he had offered to let her help his prosecution of a few felons. Maya accepted, needing to get out of the house, out of her head, away from her thoughts. Edgeworth smiled. "Thank you, by the way.." She spoke softly, unlike her usual pep. "For everything.." Edgeworth patted her head and lead her to the car. "Do you know if the baby is a boy or girl yet?" He had been paying for everything. Food, doctor visits, therapy, and even a private investigator to find Phoenix. If Maya ever doubted that Edgeworth cared, this broke any last shred of it. Maya shook her head. "They can't tell yet, I guess.." Sensitive subject. Maya's abilities grew weak after her hospitalization, and she hadn't been able to contact Mia at all.

As they entered the courthouse, Maya was offered a chair and happily took it behind the prosecution bench. The judge noticed immediately. "Oh, Ms. Maya, Why are you with the prosecution today?" Edgeworth stepped in before she could say anything. "I offered for her to join me today." The Judge nodded, and the defense was surprised. She looked over the evidence. "Have you shared all of this with the defense?" Edgeworth nodded, but Maya still doubted him.

The trial was a breeze, with a guilty verdict falling upon the defendant, accused of stealing over $1000 worth of car parts from his employer. To her surprise, Edgeworth hadn't lied. The defense and prosecution both had the same evidence. The ride home was, to say the least, happier than the drive there. The trial really helped her take her mind off of.. And now it was ruined. Maya tried playing a thumb war with herself to keep her emotions at bay.

Edgeworth surprised her again, a few days later, when he brought home a small puppy. "Oh my gosh Miles!" Maya jumped up and down, hugging the small dog. Edgeworth smiled. "I figured you could use some companionship, besides your goldfish, and he was in a box all alone." Maya stroked the dog softly, and Edgeworth continued. "We have a new lead on finding Wright." Maya's eyes lit up, but still panged with sadness. "Are you sure he's alive..?" Edgeworth shook his head. "We're not sure of that yet, but.. we found ransom notes and threats in the loft above the office." Maya looked concerned, and he nodded, continuing, "We have yet to trace the sender, but many of the notes were about you and previous cases. We found one of Shelly De Killer's calling cards stashed in one, delivered on the day he left. We fear he may be trying to escape them." Maya nodded. "I understand.." He noticed that she was still upset at why he would fake his death but not tell her, that is.. if he faked it at all.

"Maya, is there a reason you're not asleep yet?" Franziska entered the room, to find it glaring with lamp light at 3 am. "I just, I can't sleep." Maya said, pulling the blanket further over her head. Franziska sighed, lowering her offensive nature. "We are working very hard to-" She got cut off. "Every time i couldn't sleep, I'd just knock and enter, and he always made room for me. No matter how late or if I woke him up pointlessly at night, he was always there. Through nightmares or even if i just wanted to not be alone.. my room was mostly pointless, y'know? It was more or less just storage or if we got into an argument.." Maya trailed off, blabbering to herself. Franziska put a hand on her shoulder. "Is that why the mutt is around?" "Yes, Miles found him, and brought him back." She smiled, and Maya never saw her smile before, at least, not genuinely. "What's his name?" What a good question.. Please don't judge me for this.. "I.. I uh. I kinda named him Griffon.." The pup jumped up onto the bed happily upon hearing his name. "Ah.. It only makes sense, you had to fill the void with another mythical creature." Maya smiled, she wasn't being judged here. It's hard to believe that prosecutors who've tried to call you a murderer before could be kind.

When Edgeworth was out being a prosecutor and didn't need her help, Maya found herself doing small chores like she would around the office and lofts. Cleaning the tables, dusting the shelves to make it look like they've had clients recently.. It took her back to when she first decided to stay there, and it took Edgeworth by surprise. He was used to maintaining everything himself, but now someone else was helping him out.

Maya burst into Edgeworth's home office, crying but smiling. "I have good news Miles!" He looked up at her, confused. "Nick is still alive!" His eyes went wide. "How do you know?!" "I tried to channel him, but I couldn't. I then saw my sister standing by a sign.. I don't think I've ever seen it before, but.. It was a town!" Edgeworth frantically wrote everything down, ensuring to not miss a beat. "What did it say?!" "Rhoatzin, i think.." Miles quickly dialed Gumshoe and told him everything, with Maya to verify.

"You just hold on Maya! We'll get him back asap!"

Phoenix found himself in an unfamiliar town. The fall didn't kill him like he had hoped, but the river washed him away so quickly he couldn't fight it. This little town was open to him, they listened to why he was found half dead on the banks, and why when asked for his name or profession, he couldn't tell them. He just had to lay low. He had no idea of how anyone else was doing, but he needed to trust that they were going to be fine. He could return once it all blew over..

The silence didn't stay long, though. Investigators found the town quickly and he had to move. They asked no questions as he left, but he heard some of the detectives and Gumshoe mentioning Maya.. that she was in therapy. "If only I had really died, I wouldn't have this guilt..."

He slinked away into the night again. The weight of not only Mia's death, but Misty Fey's was also on his conscience. Now Maya, he hurt her again, and he didn't think she would ever forgive him.

The dream he had while unconcious in the river stung more than any word.

"Phoenix.." Its started off with Mia hugging him, pleading to know why. "The cards, the ransoms.." He told her everything. From De Killer to the people saying they'd kidnap her to get back at him, and Mia understood. "You thought dying was the only way out.." He nodded, burying his head in his hands. "It wasn't selfish, you just wanted the best for her, for her protection even after, you knew someone would help her. But now, you left behind not one, but two people who need you more than anything." She spoke softly, not coldly. No matter the tone, Phoenix took this harder than a pile of bricks. "What do you mean two?!" But Mia just smiled sadly, and faded away.

Running from the cops was far from a good idea, but it had to be done. He found himself alone again, hiding off of the coast line a few miles away from the other town. He wished he could just call her, but that would be a death sentence to finding him. He wanted to ask so many questions, why Mia said two, how she was doing, anything. The few weeks were tough. The gloomy clouds never seemed to part anymore, they followed him wherever he went. He kept watch, he knew that police would soon try and find him even more.

The light was all he craved, whether it be a smile or the flame from flint, ignigting the embodiment of tar and death.

Maya was growing weaker, her powers were slowly fading again. Her training couldn't be stopped. She had to devise a plan, somehow, she needed to contact anyone. Mia, Dhalia, Mother, anyone she could talk to to ease her mind about him. Edgeworth kept a good watch on her, always. Be it in trials or just lounging at home. He had to keep his word to his best friend, and she knew he wouldn't let her visit Kurain, or the temple. Running away into the night was not an option.

She stared down at her pink cellphone. The stickers had been scratched off in panic and anxiety, only the charm of the Signal Samurai was left. She had taken it from the office, her last reminder of him. She looked at the contacts, seeing the words "Nick" front and center. She could call, but she doubted any electronic survived in the river. Her desperation took over her, and she hit dial. The electric static of ringing shocked her out of her bed. It rang, and it rang, and it rang and it rang. The ringing drilled into her skull as she started to panic again. No one picked up, and the voicemail message started "Hi, This is Phoenix Wright, the Defense Attorney. I'll return your call as soon as possible if you leave your name, number, and reason for calling. Thanks!" She gripped the pillow and when the beep was heard, she started sobbing out her words. "Nick, i..i know you may not get this.. but.. I know you're alive. I want to see you again. I'm not mad, I.." she trailed off into tears as the message space ended.

The message didn't go ignored.

It was the sixth week since Nick had left, and the seventh of development of a new life. If Edgeworth, Larry, Gumshoe, or even Franziska had doubted she was pregnant, they knew she was now. Maya was throwing up at least once every day, sometimes up to four times a day. During the trials when she was helping either Von Karma or Edgeworth, a trash bin had to be next to her at all times. Her clumsiness and dizzy spells started to increase. It was only luck she hadn't broken anything in her new home. Pearl had come to visit as well. The younger girl, now approaching 11 years old, knew instantly that Maya was pregnant and became infuriated with Nick, spouting that she would smack him and punch him when she saw him next for abandoning his maiden. Maya tried hard to calm her, but even in her visits she never ceased to be mad. She was too young to be festering anger at all times.

Maya approached Edgeworth with her wish of wanting to return to Kurain or Hazakura Temple for training, but he refused, unless she would let him go with her. Giving up, she agreed. The drive to Hakazura was a calm one, watching the cardinals and titmice eat seeds and bugs. Blue jays and robins fighting over worms, Kites and Hawks diving after prey. But one bird was missing, and that fact kept her awake a night.

Approaching the temple, the spring was littered with flower petals and birdsong, sunlight and the smiles of young animals blessing the landscape. Training could take her mind off of it, she knew it, or at least she could try. Sister Bikini was eager to help, but forbade her from the chamber as she was concerned about the effects the freezing temperature would have on a baby. Maya begrudgingly went with it, and Edgeworth was right there the entire time.

The week passed at Hakazura Temple and Maya had found herself and her powers stronger again. As they were about to leave and withdraw to the city, Sister Bikini stopped them. "Mystic Maya, I have one thing to give you." Maya tilted her head, and kneeled at the empty fire pit. Sister Bikini undid a knot on a pouch and pulled out a necklace with a red pendant attached. "Mr. Phoenix gave me this, He found it back when the crime scene had just happened. It is the ceremonial necklace of the Master of Kurain, your mother wore it for fifteen years, up until her passing." She presented the necklace to Maya, who was crying and thanking her sincerely. As Sister Bikini put it around Maya's neck, she closed her eyes and said with glee, "To the new Master of Kurain, Mystic Maya Fey, your mother would be so proud of you." Any tear that had yet to be shed was released from the flood gates.

At ten weeks in, nine from separation, Maya began to show a small amount. She had thought about this, and had Edgeworth take her back to the lofts to steal some of Nick's larger hoodies and sweaters for when her robes needed washed. The necklace, the symbol of a Master of Kurain, was never taken off. Even in showering or court, she never let it leave her.

As it turns out, for a prosecutor, having a friend and companion in the court who can channel the spirit of anyone is an incredible advantage. Many murder trials were put over the edge due to Maya's abilities and channeling of the deceased. Although he felt like he was using her, as her bubbly demeanor with Phoenix was gone, Maya insisted that she was happy to help. The sky reflected in her eyes was never clear, so he had reason to doubt. He did everything he could to help her, even taking the batteries out of that cursed robot when it kept repeating Phoenix's message to her.

Mia was a frequent visitor, with Maya often channeling her out of despair for any news. The search for Phoenix was never running dry with a spirit who knew where he was constantly. But every lead they had, by the time Mia was gone, it seemed Phoenix was gone too. Like a phantom, he always avoided detection. Edgeworth knew the continual search was putting a strain on Maya, with each passing day it seemed like they would never bring him back. The only comfort she seemed to have was her photo album and her mp3.


	3. The Limelight

Phoenix could do nothing but run. Hiding in forests or mountains, hopping from village to town to city and beyond. His last 600$ wasn't standing him well anymore, as his budget had flown away to 20$. He was relying mostly on the generosity of others. It ran thin in cities, but was boundless in villages. The neon lights got boring anyway. If he ever needed to lose some weight, he surely didn't now.

Approaching a new village, which he knew he'd have to move out of quickly, he needed to make some money some how if he wanted to survive much longer. Phoenix walked up to a small shack with the label of "Wave Ramen" on the banner. He knew he didn't look his best, but he had to try. He's been here before, with Maya, but this wasn't the same town. He realised this wouldn't work, Maya would instantly request a noodle shack, especially her favourite, be searched. As he was walking away, the owner saw him. "Hey, are you homeless?" Nick wished for anything but that assumption. He turned back around, the owner's face was caring. "Uh, yeah, kinda, I guess.." He trailed off, and the owner understood. "Do you want to help out with some dish washing? I can pay you under the table," Nick smiled, although it was painful. He knew it wasn't the best line of work, but.. he had to take it. "Yeah, I'd love to." The smile of the owner did a good number on him. After listening to the owner's generosity, an idea struck. This shop was on a trolley. "Could I travel and work?" Nick asked, and the owner beamed. "Of course sonny! I'd love it to have some rolling work with me!" The sound of the ocean echoed into the trolley and out of the bowls.

With the weeks seeming to fly by, Maya lost her hope in finding Nick. Despite Mia's constant reminder that he's alive and, well, not doing well, but surviving, she found it hard to stay positive about everything. On the twelfth week of his disappearance, and thirteenth of never truly being alone, Maya felt like she was truly desperate. To say she was the only one who was spending nights awake worried was a complete fallacy. Edgeworth and Franziska were spending their down time speaking to investigators and detectives, Gumshoe included, and even Larry was helping out. Larry had printed missing persons posters, and put them all around town. Maya knew she had other things to worry about, like going back to Kurain, but with the current state of things, all she could do was send letters to Pearl about issues and what to do. For now, Pearl was the leader, and she was in the sidelines.

Soon, however, she received a particular letter detailing her need to visit the oceanside shrine and honour the spirits. Maya told Edgeworth this, and he finally accepted to let her go alone. She prepared her crown, and her robes, the old smell of the ocean was nice, calming almost, in such a bad time. Boarding the train in all of her ceremonial garb, people looked at her. She worried if it was just the crown and robes, or if it was the small bump starting to show. She knew it was the robes, but her mind wandered too much. The ride was going to be a long one, over two hours, so she had better get some sleep in. Maya's nap was good for her, she felt rested and happy for once to approach the ocean. Approaching the shrine, she saw the wish tags. "Dear gods, spirits, ancestors, Mia... Please help me find him," She spoke with tears welling up, but she couldn't let it distract her. Scrawling on a new tag, she ripped a thread from her shirt and used it to tie the tag near the others. She opened the shrine and began her rites.

The past two weeks of work, with the task of cleaning the bowls and cookware, Nick found himself with quite an easy job. He enjoyed the view and easy transport when the trolley was moving. He found himself remembering the beach. It wasn't that day for Maya to be out here, was it? He couldn't remember. He couldn't remember?! Think Phoenix, Think! He couldn't be there if she was going to be there. He couldn't handle it. He couldn't see her face. He couldn't see the pain anymore. The anxiety started climbing up him, clawing at his ankles, stripping his flesh to the bone. The distraction of a stop eased him, and brought him back to his feet, but the biting demons hung on.

Around 3pm, at the conclusion of her middle rites, she heard the bells of her favourite ramen shop on wheels. Bursting out of the shrine, She took off her crown and robes, laid them gently in the sun, and let the afternoon light of the gods and her ancestors dance across the silken fabric. She skipped along as happy as she could muster to the shop, keeping her skips short. She pulled out the usual $5 and approached with glee. "Ah! I'm sorry, miss, but we've had to increase the price.." The owner started, "We have a new employee, so, I have to pay him too." Maya nodded. "I understand!" Maya happily paid the new $8 price. After finishing her noodles, she peered into the back for a second. She locked eyes with the man near the sink, cleaning a few dishes. If the red string was real, she saw it then. Nick. It had to be, unshaven and rugged, but his eyes were the same. She saw the panic rush into the man's ocean blue eyes, and reflect in her's.

Phoenix jumped back, retreating quickly behind the view of the kitchen. The demons clawed him open again. Maya was there, staring right at him. he had to get the bowl and act crawled up to his neck with a surprise. "Mister!"Her voice pierced his ear drums. He couldn't go out there. Not now. Not ever. he had to do it. He had to do his job. "Uh, yes?" he spoke sheepishly, with a forged accent, as he exited the kitchen. Maya was staring into his soul. His voice gave it away, he was sure of it. "What's your name?" Ah shit, he hadn't thought of a fake name for himself.. "I'm.." he stammered as his partner stared through his disguise. "My name is Keith, Sorry for my stuttering," He finished quickly, and grabbed the bowl, returning to the kitchen with his body bare to the bone.

Maya saw right thru it all. She retreated to the shrine and called Edgeworth immediately. "Miles! I swear by it! I saw him! It's Nick, I know it has to be!" She stammered into the phone, sitting on the side of the shrine, keeping her eye on the rolling noodle shack. "It has to be!" She said with pure desperation, her eyes welling up. Edgeworth replied, "You're at the beach? Which beach?" She told him immediately, describing the town and the shrine. "It's a good hike… But I'm going to call the cops. Make sure you watch the stand. It will take a few hours to get Gumshoe there, But the district police should be there very quickly." She nodded into the phone, and hung up, sneaking back towards the trolley. She heard two men talking, Phoenix's voice! But why would he hide away in her favourite noodle shop of all things? She heard them discussing his leaving, he said he had to leave. Her eyes became cloudy and dark, polar to the view around her. She heard the owner say okay, and they said their goodbyes. Hiding behind the trolley, she heard the door open. The sound of quick feet running from the trolley.

Her adrenaline was the only thing keeping her alive. She was running after the man, shouting, "Nick! NICK! Please wait!" But he kept running, running further and further away. Maya kept running. She had to, she had to tackle him, it was the only way. She had to outrun him, she had to cut him off. Her eyes were blind, the shadows were the only thing she could see. Had it not been for that damned brick, she'd have him back. The brick was uneven. He could see it, she could not. She tripped, falling flat on her face. She saw the shadow stop for a second, and turn around. Her movement from the ground triggered him to start running again, "Nick!" Her voice shook and faltered, falling to the ground. "I-I'm," It was useless, and she stopped, staring at the ground in pain.

Tears streaked her face like the rain twelve weeks ago.


	4. Confessions

Finishing the rites was far from easy.

The police had searched the area, but nothing was found. Maya was checked for injuries before being picked up by Gumshoe and driven home. The three hour ride was miserable. Moreso than the ride to Edgeworth's when she was discharged. Gumshoe didn't want to press the issue, or anything. The Owner of the noodle shack was questioned, and said that Nick had showed up and was offered a job, paid under the table. Nick told the owner about having to lay low, but that was it. He didn't mention anything else.

"He looked back at me, when I fell. it's almost like he wanted to make sure I was okay," Maya looked down at her phone, pressing a few buttons to load up a mindless game to try and distract herself.

"Well, If I was him, I'd look back too. He still cares about you, I know he does," Gumshoe's abrasive voice felt like sandpaper. He took Maya's silence as a sign to stop talking.

For Maya, a great part of her soundness of mind was writing letters. Open letters to him. Her therapist recommended it, and she ended up filling an entire notebook in less than a week. While many of her letters were stashed away, Edgeworth read one that she had left out while she was at her therapist.

"Dear Nick,  
I don't know if we will ever find you and bring you home. I want to find you, I want to hug you again. I have so much to ask you, so much to say to you, and so much to do once you get back. I know you're alive, and I'm so happy it's true. I was mad at you, I really was, but finding out why you're running, I started to understand. You want me to be safe, but you don't realise that you jumping, it hurt me worse than anyone else could ever have. I can stand being tied up or held for ransom, We can handle difficult cases, but I can't do either without you. I miss you, so much, and it hurts. It stings really, really bad.

I hate to tell you this now, but when you read this, you may know already, but I'm 14 weeks pregnant, and she's a girl. I found out last week at the doctor's, and the party Miles put on was great! But, i really wish you were there. The gifts and cake and everyone was there! Even Frankie and Adrian Andrews! I wish you could've seen them, they were happy and kind. Their gifts were great too! I'm thinking about naming her after my sister, and i don't know if you'll be home by the time she's born.

Miles brought home a puppy about three months ago, and he's growing fast! I named him Griffin, and he's a white mutt, but he's super playful and runs me around enough to keep weight off! I know you never wanted a dog in the lofts, but I think you're gonna be forced to keep him! I'm not giving this pup up for the world. Sparker died, sadly… but, it's okay. we buried him in the flower bed in front of the office.

I stole a bunch of your hoodies and sweaters, as they're the only things that really keep me from showing. My robes are a bit too tight anymore. I just wish you were here. I'm scared, Nick, i really am. I want her to know who you are. I want her to be proud of you like I always am. I want her to have a different life than I had. The training has become tough with her. It's hard to stay under the waterfall, and even Hazakura Temple wouldn't let me use the chamber. I don't feel weak, but I don't feel strong either. Mia is a frequent visitor, and I was recently given my mother's necklace, with the sigil of the Master of Kurain. I don't think i'm ready for the responsibility.

I really wish you were here. I miss everything. Hard cases, investigating, everything. I even miss our struggle meals, when we're low on cash. Miles has been paying for everything. I owe him my life, Nick. I hate draining his bank account, I really do. I hate depending on him, but I tried to get a job, and no one called back. I feel really bad. He's had to deal with me, heh.. I have helped him quite a bit though! I've helped the prosecution a lot, and we've won a lot of cases. I miss helping people, though. I feel like being a prosecutor isn't close to what I stand for. I know Miles would disagree, but..

I don't know how to end this. I really don't. I miss you so much. I have nightmares almost every night of you jumping, the panic.. I can't take it, Nick. I just want to be able to go to bed in the loft, to wake up to the light shining thru, to wake up to you rushing around like you always do when you realise you overslept. Your dumb cowlick that always comes back. I miss everything, I miss our life. I don't want to discount anything Miles has done for me, I appreciate it all so much, but I miss us.

I'm sorry, Nick. I know this didn't end well. but, i hope we find you soon. We're gonna hunt down those bad guys and lock em up!"

Edgeworth read the letter, and found himself thinking too much. While he was upset, and worried, Maya's worries overwhelmed his. Her life was turned up-side down and she couldn't control it. He had to help her, though. He promised him, all those months ago. His memories flooded him, drawing him into a trance.

"Are you sure, Wright?" Phoenix smiled, nodding.

"I need you, Edgeworth. If anything ever happens to me, or Maya, I hope you'll be there."

"You have my word, Wright. I promise you. If anything happens, I will be there." Phoenix hugged him, drawing him back.

If only he realised that that conversation would come to fruition all too soon. Edgeworth snapped out of his trance to the puppy crying at the door. As Miles let the puppy outside, Maya came home, and saw her notebook flipped through. She knew he looked at it, but she trusted him.

"Oh, Maya, You're back." Miles said as he re-entered with Griffin. Maya nodded.

"Yeah, the session wasn't so long today." She said, smiling softly. Her mood was greatly improved. For once in the past months, Edgeworth saw hope in her.

A week later, the unthinkable happened. Nick called. The buzzing of the phone woke Miles up, and he stumbled to his desk to pick it up. He saw the words illuminated in the dark, and they reflected into his soul. Wright. He was calling. If Miles had moved any faster, he may have snapped his phone in half.

"Wright?!" His voice refracted from the phone, he could hear himself beyond the static. It was broken in a moment.

"Miles! Miles, I am so glad you're awake," Phoenix's voice shocked him even more. He knew he was alive, but hearing his voice again solidified that fact.

"What are you doing, Wright?" He had to ask questions, he had so many to ask.

"Wow, nice to talk to you t-," Phoenix got cut off mid-joke.

"You do realise that you've been missing for over three months, and Maya has been pregnant and alone all that time?!" He was shouting now, his emotions took over. Phoenix's attempt of a joke brought forth the gates of hell and unleashed his hidden anger. Instantly he regretted disclosing this fact, but he then realised it needed to be said.

"what..?" His voice was small, a whisper, of knowing. His heart rate exploded, and it showed. He finally realised what Mia meant by "You've left behind not one, but two people who need you more than anything." If Edgeworth saw his face, the man would've had sympathy for him.

"Yes, Phoenix," Edgeworth confirmed. He knew the bombshell had to hurt, he knew it had to sting like fire, but he didn't regret his outburst.

"i..I need to come back, but I can't. You have to understand." Phoenix was grasping for any sympathy he could get from Edgeworth, even if it may be futile.

"I understand. I know about the threats and ransom notes. We've traced a few and the senders are currently facing prosecution."

"I still don't know if it is safe. I'm a good seven hours away from the city."

"I understand, but I must ask you to come back. Maya needs you back. Her therapy has been including writing letters to you, and she's filled three notebooks. She is suffering."

"Edgeworth, i know, I know, I kn-"

"Do you, Wright?! Do you understand how much this ordeal has hurt her, and others? How long we have spent finding you, tracking you down, throwing suspects in jail and the stress of knowing that we cannot let Maya find out the layers to this, or she could become too overwhelmed?" Edgeworth exploded again. He didn't hear his door open.

"Miles?" A sleepy voice asked, and he turned around sharply. He locked eyes with her, and shooed her out of the room with less kindness than he wished he used. He could't let her find out, he didn't want her to know. It would crush her, most likely. She obliged, leaving the room and re-locking the chamber doors. Unbeknownst to him, she was leaning against the door, listening to everything.

"Wright, you have to come back. Maya needs you."

"Well I can't! De Killer sent me a fucking calling card, Miles. The second I show my face again, I could be killed. Do you want that kid to be left without a dad forever?" Edgeworth really hadn't wanted to think of that, and his demeanour shifted slightly.

"I understand, but Maya needs to see you. When you saw her fall, and stopped, it only reinforced the fact that you still care for her, and it hurt her more. I don't care if I have to drive twenty hours, We all need to see you again." Edgeworth spoke with kindness, and Maya started crying against the door.

"I may be able to do that. I don't know. I'm scared of wiretaps. I'll leave clues that only Maya and Larry can figure out." He was rushing, and the sound of grass rustling flowed through the phone. Edgeworth didn't want to know the state at which the man was likely living in for the past months.

"Alright. We'll be watching."

"Thanks, Miles.." His voice stung, but Edgeworth hung up to cease his own struggles.

The next day, Miles awoke to an unusual sight. Instead of Maya being sleepy and dizzy, she was dressed and ready to leave. She was wearing one of Phoenix's old hoodies, it had a small hole at the end of the sleeve, but was a casual grey. Her mother's red necklace was an eye catcher against it, for sure. Edgeworth knew immediately she had heard the conversation, and was now ready to hunt for clues.

"Maya, I've been meaning to ask…" Edgeworth started, and it caught her attention. Her eyes were clear, shining as blue as the ocean, clear as the sky above. If he looked too long, he might see doves soaring in them, gleaming with hope. She was holding few pages folded neatly, and he knew it was likely a letter to him.

"Yes?" Her reply still wasn't as bubbly as she was around Phoenix, but it was getting better. Her voice was rising again.

"How do you feel about all this?"

"What do you mean, Miles?" Playing dumb?

"Everything. The false death, the baby, living with me." He finished his sentence and he saw her smile softly.

"Well, Miles.. I honestly don't know how to answer all of that. When I saw him jump, I fainted. I don't remember much else from that, besides being scared to the core. It still doesn't feel great, but knowing he's alive has helped a lot. When you explained the threats and notes you guys found, it started to feel less and less like a bad dream. Like he knew what he was doing, or at least.. I hope he does." She trailed off a bit.

Living with you has been fun! Well, as fun as it can be. I really like the mutt, and he's kept me great company after Sparker passed away. Your house is big, too, so it's really different from the lofts. I guess i'm more used to the enclosed space." Was she avoiding that question? He was going to press her on it.

"And, the baby?" Maya looked out the window, watching a large hawk in the sky, Its tail flared with red.

"Well, at first I was really scared. First Nick was suddenly gone, then they wouldn't ever meet their dad, the man i like." Was love a hard word for her to say? She looked in, smiling at him.

"As the weeks went by, Mia and Mom told me a lot. They were proud of me, despite everything that happened. They're happy, and I am too. I don't know if Nick ever told you, but.. Kurain Village, and my family, the spiritual powers are transferred down to every daughter. The women in our family have basically never had sons, I cannot remember a single family member who's been pregnant with a boy and hadn't lost the baby. I think it has something to do with our powers, or our DNA." Edgeworth was surprised. No member of the Fey family has ever had a son survive? Maya continued.

"And well, as the last surviving member of the main family.. I knew at some point I'd want kids, or have to have them. The bigger issue would've been convincing Nick. Our age gap still makes him think of me as a kid sometimes, especially with my, well.. odd interests. While he's good with Pearls, I've always wondered about how he would be with a kid that was truly his. Relationships in Kurain don't work out, it's like the place is covered in man-repellant. Once the men move in, they usually split up a year or two into the relationship." Maya trailed off again, but quickly returned.

"And well, as.. as the Master Of Kurain, it's my duty to carry out our rituals and continue our main bloodline. If anything, I'm more or less happy that our relationship has lasted longer than most others. I like thinking that I could maybe set an example, prove that having a father figure for the other girls would be a good thing in the village. Nick knows all of this stuff, and he's not one to easily be pushed away by the women ruling the place, y'know? So many other guys are, though, and when they enter Kurain, they feel useless, pushed away, as we usually do all the work they'd typically want to do, like chopping firewood or transporting heavy things. Y'know, manly jobs." Edgeworth nodded.

"So, you're okay with it?" He asked, and Maya nodded.

"It wasn't the greatest news to learn, but y'know what? I kinda like it, I'm not scared or anything. Especially since if I get tired, I can likely just boss Nick around. He puts up with a lot from me," The dreamy look in her eyes told him everything. He smiled.

"I hope it goes as well as you hope."


	5. Reunion

The clues were scattered, the detectives found multiple pieces but couldn't put any of them together. A name of a noodle shop, a children's TV show, a drawing of a penguin, a small bit of a cloth, half of a letter saying "Kikanu" and a cut out picture of half of the yin/yang symbol. They collected it, and set it aside. When Maya and Edgeworth got there, they were presented with it all and they generally shrugged. Maya took one look, a few moments to think, and quickly realised where he was hiding. Edgeworth continued to look it over in confusion.

"I know where he is." Maya said quietly, touching his shoulder.

"What?! How?!" Miles said a bit too loudly, but everyone who looked silently looked away.

"Well, the noodle shop is my favourite around here, there's a temple about a mile from here, named Kikanuyurai, and the half is a magetama. The image of the Water Samurai is one of my favourites, and the penguin, well, i'm not sure. But I know he's around there. The cloth reminds me of the ceremonial robes we wear in Kurain." Her breakdown helped him understand.

"When he said 'Only clues Maya or Larry could figure out,' I didn't think he'd mean that insane." Miles said, looking at her like he didn't know anything about Nick.

"Well, what did you expect? A giant arrow?" Maya laughed, and Miles sighed, happy a small bit that his blunder brought her even a sliver of happiness.

Edgeworth pulled up about a mile from the previous scene, thanks to Maya's directions. The forest was thick, and Maya hopped out onto the side of the road.

"I should go alone," she said bluntly, looking back into the car. "You should go back and say you dropped me of at the temple for spiritual insight. They shouldn't care."

Edgeworth nodded, and departed.

Maya walked through the forest, following the small deer trail. She knew where the temple was from here, and kept trudging on. She found the old statue of Ami Fey, and touched it's head as she passed. The muddy ground told her she was coming close. After what felt like a year, she found the creek. Down the way, she could hear the waterfall, and spotted the sunflowers basking in the light. She continued towards the temple, caught off guard by what seemed to be a man-made trail. That wasn't here five years ago, so why was it here now? Were there more visitors to this place? Or.. Her curiosity got the best of her, and she followed it, seeing shoe prints in the mud. On the trail, were scattered berry bushes and wild strawberries. All were either picked, or let to ripen. As she continued walking, she realised someone was watching her.

"MAYA!" The shout spooked her, and the sudden tackle of a much larger person scared her more. All of that flew away and snapped into happiness the second she focused her vision and processed the voice she burst into tears.

"Nick!" Her own shout was hidden by their collective tears and the echo of the waterfall.

Nick didn't want to let go of her, and Maya's own bear hug would've kept him there anyway. She head-butted him and held onto his face, not caring that they were literally a quarter inch deep in mud. Their smiles gave off their own light, and their happy sobs only acted as prisms, spreading their happiness to the landscape around them. He kissed her forehead and she jokingly pushed him away, only causing him to do it again. Maya was happy Edgeworth didn't force himself along on this journey, she was sure he'd be bored or acting all "get a room" with them. When the reunion broke, and they were back on Earth, the pair found themselves sitting on some grass, hands locked. Maya didn't want to think about leaving him, she couldn't face that fact again, even if it was inevitable.

"Maya, I'm so sorry," Phoenix couldn't stop his tears, or his emotional unloading. Maya pressed herself against him, offering him a rock like he did so much.

"I understand, Nick.. I've been told about a lot," She offered, but it didn't help. He locked his arm around her, closing his eyes and burying his face in her hair.

"I don't have answers. I don't know what to say beyond I'm sorry," He choked out, "I thought dying would help it somehow, I thought it would work, I thought something would come by and clear things up, make it safe for you or me again."

"Nick.. I know about the calling card," She said, letting her own tears well and fall.

"But do you know everything?" He raised his head up, and looked down, holding her face softly. Two birds mimicked their movements in the trees above, preening each other.

Maya shook her head. She didn't know everything, and she wasn't going to lie to him. "No, I don't, I know what Miles and Gumshoe found." Phoenix nodded, and collapsed against her a little bit more.

"I'm surprised you didn't notice, things were disappearing from the office left and right. Case data, items, photos, even trinkets given to us by clients. Things were disappearing, and I noticed. Then the letters started to come. 'If you want this back, give me this much, or this verdict, or this thing.. it started to weigh on me a lot. I feared that one day, something major would be stolen, or you held at ransom. Mia's photo album was gone. My notebook was stolen, and even our data on DL6 and Von Karma was gone. When you thought I forgot my notes at a conference, it was really stolen right out of my bag. I contacted security and police, but nothing ever came from it. Then I got the worst letter I ever thought I could receive. It claimed that if I didn't pay them for 'screwing over' their husband, they'd take you. I didn't know what to do, so I paid them. I got the money from gambling and winning poker games. I know it wasn't great, but i had to do it. It only started getting worse after that…" He trailed off, and Maya just hugged him.

"Then I got the call card, I got the worst thing imaginable. I didn't know what else to do. I knew they wanted me, not you, but I was fearful of what would happen if I didn't leave or.." He shook the thoughts away.

"But, I.. I know there's something more sinister at play. That's why i couldn't come back. I'm sorry," he started, but Maya shook her head. She didn't care. He was with her now, and he was alive.

"I know, I left you all alone, and pre-" She shushed him, just hugging him tightly.

"I brought you something." She said, handing him the letter she wrote.

He took a minute to read it, holding her tighter and tighter the longer he read. His own emotions gushed out of him like the waterfall below them. His tears stopped, he couldn't produce anymore. Dry eyes and a broken heart, all he could do was hug her. No words would save anything now.

"Nick, I'm not mad. I'm so, so happy you're alive.." She looked into his eyes, and if he could cry more, he would be sobbing. The sincerity in her voice struck him like lightning.

He placed a hand on her stomach, and closed his eyes.

"I want to go home," His voice made her raise her head back up. "I want to go home, Maya. I don't care about anything else. Detectives can put us in Witness Protection if they need to. I-" He took a break to recover from a voice crack. "I just want to go home." She smiled, and stood up.

"Well, come on, then."

He stood up after her. Her tight grip on his hand kept him grounded in a moment where he should be fearing his life. But she surprised him, and instead lead him to the temple. The beautiful place was covered in flowers and drapery of wish tags, prayers, and high spirits. He was confused, but with his memories, his confusion left him. This was a home to her, and she intended to stay with him here. The temple was strikingly similar to Hazakura, the difference was that it was instead covered in statues and fountains, and the scent of love and care.

"Hello! Hello! Mystic Maya! It's been so long!" A figure emerged from the main temple, and bowed.

"Hello, Sister Tsubaki," Maya bowed.

"It's so nice to see you again! And who is with you?" She asked, and Maya smiled.

"It's a long story, may we come inside?"

"Of course! Anything for the Master of Kurain!" Phoenix smiled, and noticed the necklace. Her mother's, Misty Fey's, lost only at her death.

The inner temple was incredible. Floral crowns and gemstones, candle holders and magetamas hung from the ceiling, covered in stained glass and reflecting rainbows of light down onto Maya and Nick. The fire pit was immaculate, decorated in gemstones and tags. Butterfly wings hung on the wall, followed by feathers and colourful displays of candles and multiple scrolls of images of women with the Master's symbol above them.

"I'll show you to your room, Mystic Maya, It hasn't changed much since you were last here. We haven't let anyone else stay there." The nun told them, leading them to the room.

Maya immediately texted Miles.

"Sorry, Miles, something came up. I have to stay at Kikanuyurai Temple for a while. Come get me in maybe a week or two. Make sure that everything is at least safe for when things turn around. Ensure life will be good again. I'm sorry."


	6. The Blue Eyes Of Truth

"WHAT?! You let her stay at a temple by herself?!" Franziska's voice roared through the phone and made Miles flinch.

"I had to. We will talk when I get home. Okay?" He tried to make a peace offering. He could tell she wasn't pleased with this answer, but accepted it.

"Fine. Hurry back. Larry Butz and Pearl Fey are here and worried." Oh great, just what he needed to come home to, two children. Miles sighed and hung up the phone, focusing on his driving.

The room was still immaculate, albeit nostalgic, it was seemingly untouched. The posters she hung on the wall when she was younger were faded and slightly dusty. The radio and bowl of feathers sat on the desk next to the books about the beginner channeling methods and how to properly train. Her crafts of broken laurels and dried decorated sticks still sat where they were left, waiting for their creator's love once again. The bells and candles unlit and unsounded, only moving when Maya touched them all, reliving the sounds and experiences that she had when she first came to the temple with Mia. Blowing the dust off of the top of her favourite, cherry scented candle, she rummaged around in the closet for her matchbox, and lit the candle. Phoenix was still just taking it all in.

Life at the temple was easy for both of them. Training was frequent under the spring waterfall, and the nuns were all kind. When Sister Tsubaki heard that Maya was pregnant, she invited them both to a shrine in the centre of the large forest, surrounded by cherry blossoms, to thank the gods and praise the spirits for the gift of life. Although Sister Tsubaki opposed to the training under the waterfall, as it still was cold even under the spring sun, Maya went anyway. Phoenix spent his days helping the nuns with their own chores, and staying back when asked to. Upon telling the nuns that he had to stay low due to death threats and fears of kidnapping, they understood. It was a good thing the temple was mostly away from outside contact; people really didn't even know where it was.

One nun, Sister Hasu, approached Nick after Maya left for her meditation training the following day.

"Hello, Mr. Phoenix," She bowed, and he followed suit. "If I could, may I speak with you?"

He nodded, and they spoke in the main temple.

"I wanted to ask you, how is Mystic Maya doing?" Phoenix took a moment to think.

"She's doing fine, it seems to me, at least.." He answered, and the nun smiled.

"I'm sure she's told you, but relationships in Kurain never work out… I am worried that it may be the same for you two," And Nick shook his head. She looked surprised, and looked him in his eyes. She was met with a soft smile.

"I've heard, but I don't intend on leaving her. I've heard about how most men feel useless and rejected, but for me, I'm glad to help out in any way. Maya means a lot to me, I wouldn't leave her, especially not now." He said.

"That's good, Mr. Phoenix, I hope it goes well." Was something wrong? Was that not the answer she wanted to hear? He was confused, but as she walked away, he let it leave his mind.

Franziska was far from happy, even if she knew Phoenix was safe with Maya at the temple. Pearl and Larry both calmed down, and were instructed to not tell anyone. Lord knows Larry couldn't keep a promise, but Pearl seemed trustworthy. Miles didn't feel great himself about leaving her there, but she told him to.

"Have you told the detectives?" Franziska asked. Why would she ask such a question? Didn't she listen to a single thing he said?

"No, I told them Maya went there for her own spiritual insight. I didn't disclose any information about Wright," Miles was met with a more neutral reaction from his accuser.

"Fine, I would've disclosed it, It would've brought them both home." Miles's emotions flipped like a lightswitch.

"Were you not paying attention at all?! He received a card from a hitman. If he were to come home, What may happen to him Franziska?" He spat, and she was taken aback.

"They could be put into protection by the detectives. He may not be allowed to work, but he would be safe for a while." Miles sighed.

"A while doesn't keep a child with a father." She knew she wasn't going to get anywhere, and gave it up. He was right, but she didn't want to admit it. The other parties withdrew from the room once the argument died down.

"Think about it, Franziska, Maya had to suffer once. If Wright truly dies, she will suffer eternally. She never knew her father. Do you want that kid to never know theirs, either?" Franziska stayed silent, before speaking.

"I realise, Miles, you don't need to keep pushing it," She turned her head away from him and sat down, trying to withdraw from the situation. It was rare to see her this way, so visibly beaten she wanted nothing further to do with it. He noticed, and left it at that, apologising before leaving the room to check on the children awaiting him.

As he entered the other room, he was met with two crying creatures. It seems their argument has hurt them, by reinforcing fears they already had. Pearl begged to know if Maya and her 'Knight' were going to be alright, and Larry just pleaded innocence. Griffon was pouting nearby, and Miles ignored them to pick up the pup. Larry and Pearl became instantly interested in the puppy, trying to pry him from Miles's arms. He gave up and let the duo play with him, running him ragged.

"I should take the pup to the temple," Miles said, taking the exhausted dog to his bed. "I think Maya likely misses him."

"AWWW! Why can't I keep him?!" Larry begged.

"Do you really have space for a puppy in your apartment?" He said, doubtfully.

"Well, no, but.. he's so cute!"

"No, Larry." Larry gave up, defeated.

As the first week passed, life was mostly carefree for everyone at the temple. Nick found himself busy with chores and keeping the temple clean. The nuns appreciated the help, and he was even helping with cooking and harvesting food. Starving alone for three months made him into a great forager. At least if he ever got lost in a jungle, he'd be fine for a while. He was able to find plenty of berries, wild root vegetables, and more. He was also helping care for the livestock and filling wild bird feeders. It was a little exhausting, but with it being his new home, he had to help out someway. His badge rested on the desk in the room, collecting dust. He wouldn't really need it.

Maya's training was really paying off. She often found herself summoning Mia or Misty. Mia often nitpicked Phoenix's appearance on the run, telling him he should shave and that he really needs to go and buy hair gel. Despite being friendly most of the time, he couldn't help but notice her almost hostile tone. Misty often warned him of the responsibility and care needed for a child, while simultaneously reprimanding him for leaving suddenly, despite the situation. It seemed they all had a bone to pick with him, besides Maya. She was just happy to have him back. First he caused their deaths, and now he has to listen to them telling him off about everything. Luckily, the chores helped him keep his mind off of it, at least for the time being.

Maya was no stranger to the nitpicks, Nick often told her after the spirits had departed. Her notebook was so full of writing, mostly notes between her and her sister, that she considered texting Miles to bring her a new one. Her stress was reduced, but it wasn't fully gone, either. The nuns and her mom helped her prepare, giving her advice, tips, and what she should do in lieu of a hospital. Kurain has very specific rituals and rites surrounding a new life, from conception, all the way to the specifics of the room where the baby is to be born. No one is allowed inside of the room, just the new mother and her child. No medication outside of blessed herbs are to be taken, and the room must be dark, only illuminated with candlelight. Incense is to be burned for purification. A special necklace must be given to the daughter minutes after birth, one she will only extend as time goes on. It starts out with a single bead - the magetama itself. As she progresses in training and awakening, new beads are to be added. One for each course they have mastered. Once the daughter completes everything, their necklace will have nine beads, including the magetama. Much like a kitsune, the beads tell their tale.

Each magetama must be hand carved from stone by the mother, using traditional methods. Carving must begin after the worries of miscarriage are gone, around four months into the pregnancy. If carving is complete before birth, the magetama must rest in a pool of blessed water until the birth. The rites are strict, and Maya intended to follow them, even if it meant being alone and in pain once again. When Nick heard about these, he thought they were insane. He wasn't just going to leave her at a time like that, but she was unmovable. She didn't care even if she had to return to the village, the rites would be followed. His only choice was to go along with it.

Before carving could begin, she had to find the sacred stone needed. She decided on Blue Obsidian, a powerful stone but even more powerful for a medium. A very rare stone to find, even her own magetama was carved from Golden Quartz, a much easier to find gem. But she had her heart set on it. Phoenix accompanied her on these journeys, travelling to the coastal caves where many of the Sacred Stones were found was a good two day quest. The first two trials lead them to dead ends. Prayers to the gods and to the spirits helped keep their hopes up.

But finally, one of a considerable size was found. Near the ocean, the stone was covered in sand. "All things come from the ocean, and rise up into the heavens," That's what Mia, and her mother had told her. The ocean now gave her a precious gift, the stone which her daughter would wear until her own passing. Upon Nick finding the stone, Maya's tears were falling again. She hugged him and prayed to the gods, thanking them for it. Nick had never seen her so serious in her life, but this was different. He was beginning to become more serious about it too, once it finally set in. He helped her in the rites, even if carving the stone was her own duty.

When Miles came to check on her, he had brought the puppy, only to have her tell him that he wouldn't be well taken care of in the temple. Miles doubted it, but agreed, taking the puppy home. Griffon was sad, but when Miles got out to get gas, the puppy ran out from the car and off into the night. First his dependant had left, despite everything he did for her, and now the dog he had grown attached to had ran as well.

It didn't take long for Griffon to show up at the temple, and Maya messaged Miles about it. He said the dog had run, and was determined to stay with her. Maya agreed, and Phoenix took to the puppy immediately. So much for "No dogs or cats in the lofts", she thought. But she had more important things to think about.

Every day, Maya spent hours chipping down the stone into shape, trying her best to not take too much off, and to not break the entire stone. The gods know finding a new one would be a nightmare, so she became less hurried in her work, taking each move softly and smoothly, as her own mother did with her's, and Mia's. It started with an outline, and soon started to become defined. When Phoenix offered to help, he was met with rejection. She had to do this herself. It was her duty, her promise, her obligation. Back home, the search had stopped. The police had determined he was likely dead, and called off further searches. Edgeworth agreed, despite his knowledge. Franziska, Pearl, and Larry were upset, rightfully so, but they came to understand.

As four months started to fade into five, a new lead about the case shook Phoenix to his core. He didn't want to believe it, he couldn't believe it. He had to find the truth behind the allegations, even if it meant putting his life in danger.

Maya found the letter sent by Gumshoe, and read it. She wanted to scream, but it was the middle of the night as she read the words. All she could do was join him in bed and try to erase it from her memory with the scent of incense and the warmth of her personal space heater lying next to her.

"We've traced some of the blackmail letters, and you're not going to like it, pal, but it seems they were written by your own father."


	7. Two Souls In One

Gumshoe and the other cops never had an easier time arresting a suspect. He gladly turned himself in. Victor Wright, a tall man with black hair who was a middle school art teacher. He barely resembled his son, their only similar features were the jawline and hair colour. Nick was much taller, being 5ft10, this man was barely 5ft6. His eyes were coffee brown, the swirls of highlights resembling fresh cream placed into a cup. A stern looking man, grey hairs from his many years of teaching lined his scalp. It was hard to believe this man was behind the blackmailing of his own son. The police found the items stolen from the Wright & Co Law offices scattered around the house, and made the arrest.

Franziska met with him once he was brought back to the station.

"You are to be tried for extortion, as well as theft. Do you understand?" She spoke, holding back nothing. This was a verdict she wanted to win. She knew all the pieces and was determined to try the man to the grave.

"I have the right to an attorney," He replied, looking away from her. "And i would like to request my son's defense." This broke the camel's back.

"Are you mad?! Phoenix Wright is presumed dead. He jumped off of a bridge after receiving a calling card from an assassin, and you dare request a dead man to defend you?!" The man shot up in anger at her outburst.

"And he deserves it!" What did he just say? Is he serious right now?

"What do you mean?" Franziska pressed, trying to milk the chance for everything she could get.

"He deserves it! Disgracing his own name by copulating with a fraudulent medium for four years! He has disgraced my name by continuing to bear it! He deserves all the torture in hell for abandoning me and his mother." Franziska stood back. This man was insane. He was happy that his son had committed suicide?! She decided to play it safe.

"I am sure you realise that you cannot request a dead man to defend you. If you continue to be foolish, the city will assign you an attorney. Good day." She backed away and left quickly. There's something deeper to this case, beyond just what he claimed of dishonour.

Edgeworth didn't take it lightly. Disgrace, dishonour.. what could he have meant by that? Sure spirit mediums and psychics are far from well trusted, but.. Blackmailing your own child must be for reasons beyond just disagreements about their life choices. Franziska was familiar with this kind of attitude, but she didn't expect it to come from someone who was an art teacher, especially when their son was a respected attorney. Miles was happy she held up the facade of Wright being dead. It would help them get more information.

Phoenix had more important things to worry about than his dad stealing from him. He was almost seven hours from the city, and his chores at the temple needed done. Maya was still beyond set in the rituals of Kurain. He couldn't just sit around acting like he had no idea. He asked Sister Tsubaki for insight, maybe she could help him understand. Instead of directly speaking, she requested that he train with Maya under the waterfall.

"It will do good, you may even develop some spiritual powers!" She said, optimistic. Phoenix didn't seem convinced.

"Are the rituals part of it?" He started, "Why many men leave Kurain Village early on?" The nun nodded.

"Our rituals are very strict. Mystic Maya was carefree, but now she realises the importance of it all. Men tend to dislike the strictness, as outsiders, they don't see that our rituals keep us cultured, they remind us of our ancestors. Our ancestors built these temples, they built our homes, and they built us. We must respect their wishes. Many don't understand, with good reason, but you must support her." Phoenix understood. "She has a lot of trials ahead. The specifics of the rituals, especially when she goes into labour, are unchangable. She will be in pain, and she will have to be alone, doing everything alone. It will be hard for her, and you must help her by reminding her that she is strong."

"I don't think i have to do that," he spoke, but a sharp look from the nun made him reword his statement. "I mean, she knows she's strong, I remind her of it a lot. From how she's helped in trials and investigations, up to her... her mother's passing." He choked on his own words.

Sister Tsubaki agreed, but raised an objection. "You must not forget that a child is but two souls combined. She is strong, but she will need you to pass these hurdles. Many women in Kurain have to do everything without a rock, without the other half of creation, and they become bitter, lacking the love to reciprocate onto the daughter. After all, for a successful brood, both birds must put in all of their effort. And you can help with ritual preparations. I will help you learn our rites."

He smiled, and agreed. "Thank you, Sister. I will help as much as I can." He was finally starting to understand. Not that he didn't get the gist of it before, but now he knew why Maya was so serious about it all, and why it was abrasive to him. He was trying to change it, when he should be supporting it. Kurain has ancient history, ancient practices, but without them, the village and channeling techniques would have been lost hundreds of years ago.

"You want to join me under the waterfall?" Maya almost laughed, running her fingers through his hair, legs entwined in his. He seemed to take offense, and she poked him.

"Well yes," He replied, grabbing the hand she poked him with. "I want to understand, and learn."

Maya's eyes lit up. "It's about time! Maybe we can get you to channel spirits too!" Phoenix smiled.

"Maybe."

The waterfall was freezing. Phoenix found himself constantly breaking focus and struggling to stay under. Maya was like a statue, she stood just fine and was unbothered by his distractions. He tried to mimic her, following the same pose and focusing everything he had into staying still. He noticed things calming, the water rushing by felt like ice, but it started to feel warmer. He was soon greeted by sunflowers filling his vision. He couldn't feel the outside world, the water was gone. He looked around, searching for other people, anyone. A bridge in the distance and the appearance of a completely different world drew him in. He walked towards it, slowly, and found himself greeted by an ancient structure, lanterns hung on strings surrounding the bridge, fireflies danced as hues of violet, blue, and pink fluttered their way across the landscape. It constrasted the bright blue sky and sunflower field he was in, and he pressed on, stepping across the bridge. In an instant, the world he saw faded. The sunflowers were gone. All that was there now was the violet hues, the moon high in the sky, and the faint sound of traditional music. Fireflies surrounded him, each giving him a dance. Butterflies of all colour and size landed nearby, and he saw her.

A violet and pink figure was sitting at the centre of the clearing. Etched into the floor was the same sigil he had seen too many times, from Misty Feys murder, to the necklace that branded his lover. The pink figure was kneeled, reciting prayers and rites. As he walked closer, he noticed that in the centre of the figure was a multicoloured one, every colour of the rainbow flowed out from it. He couldn't help but break the silence.

"Maya?" He spoke. The figure looked up, and faded into solid shapes. Maya stood up, in shock.

"Nick? How did you get here?" She rushed over to him, grabbing his hands, making sure she wasn't hallucinating.

" I found myself here, when I mirrored you." He explained, not quite sure of it himself.

Maya's eyes told him everything. He wasn't supposed to be here, was he? She smiled, and pulled him off to the centre of the sigil.

"Nick, this is the gate to the spirit world. This is where we call the spirits to channel them. Where we speak before giving up our body to them." She explained, kneeling next to him.

"But why am I here?" She shook her head.

"I don't know, but the fact you're here makes me so happy. I don't know how to explain it." She gazed into the sky as stars above flared to life, forming patterns, but spinning all too fast across the sky.

He felt himself fading from the scene, and grabbed her.

"Maya, I don't know whats happening, but i think I'm fading out.." She smiled.

"You'll come back again. It's okay. I see that now." She kissed him as he faded.

Before the vision was lost, he saw Mia standing over him. "I will always be blessing you both," she said as his vision got cloudy, and then...

The water was freezing. Nick was shocked, and fell forwards, drenching himself in the river. Maya opened her eyes, and fell too, on top of him. He really couldn't breathe now.

"Ah! Nick!" She pulled him out, rushing to shore to talk. He weakly followed her.

"That was incredible!" She started, drying her hair off, her eyes beaming.

"ehh?" He tilted his head, wrapping himself up in two towels to warm up.

"Nick I mean it! I have never heard of anyone but a Kurain student getting to the Ephemeral Gates before!" She started, "We have to tell Sister Tsubaki! She's gonna faint!"

"And isn't that why we shouldn't tell her?" Maya noticed his concern, but shook her head.

"That's why we have to. If you can channel spirits, it'll change everything we know about the spiritual powers!" Oh great, he thought, just what I needed, more attention.

Edgeworth was furious in the courtroom. Upon Victor Wright's trial, the man openly confessed to everything. He denied nothing, and the defense attorney was baffled. He even admitted to hiring DeKiller to assassinate his son. Miles couldn't take it. How dare he treat his friend like a dog, then desecrate the grave. But they weren't getting anywhere. He cited the same reasons, it was all about Maya. How could Wright fall for a fraud, How could he abandon his parents, more bullshit. Miles broke.

"You say that it was all because of a supposed relationship between Phoenix Wright and his assistant, Maya Fey. I don't believe this is the sole reason."

"Why not?" The judge argued.

"Because, your honor, if that were the case, why attack the son? Why not attack the fraud herself?" Edgeworth spat poison towards the defendant. "After all, you must've realised, if they were in any sort of relationship, then why ruin your son instead of teaching him by targeting the girl?" He wished Maya was here to really rub salt in the wounds.

"I knew teaching was out of the question. Phoenix never listened to a thing we said! Why would he listen to us now?" The old man just infuriated the audience as much as he did Edgeworth. A teacher refusing to teach, how ironic.

"If their relationship has caused such a stain on you, then surely attacking Maya would've been a priority. She is pregnant, after all," He slipped, instantly biting his tongue. But it was just the edge they needed.

"Those damned Fey women! Ruining my life, and then my son's!" He roared, slamming his fists on the witness stand.

Edgeworth stood up, and walked towards the distraught man. "You have driven your own child to suicide. I must ask again, if the girl was such a problem, why not target her?"

Victor Wright was in shambles. "First Dhalia.. Now another..."

Upon the nuns learning of his ascension to the Ephemeral Gates, Maya was right. Sister Tsubaki fainted, and when she came to, she ordered that the other nuns prepare robes for him. Upon their completion, Phoenix noticed that they were much like Maya's, except they were dyed blue from crushed flowers. Four robes were made, and Maya even got a new set to be less restrictive. Sister Tsubaki instructed him to start training.

It wasn't working, however. Every time he followed instructions, he only returned to the endless field of sunflowers. He never saw the gates again. The nuns started to doubt the legitimacy of his claim, until one fateful day. The training was happening outside, and Sister Tsubaki had started to doubt. Upon his reaching of the sunflower field, he focused hard. The wind picked up around him in the real world, and butterflies landed near him, on him. Sister Tsubaki was taken aback, but did not move. Flower petals fell from the cherry blossom above them, and fell in circles around him. Mia was smiling upon them, placing the pink petals neatly around him, forming a long forgotten sigil. When Phoenix reopened his eyes after being lost in the sea of yellow flowers, he was met with Sister Tsubaki's surprised reaction outweighing his. He noticed the butterflies and the petals. They only flew away upon him breaking the energy flowing around him.

The hot talk among the nuns was the upcoming ritual of the seasons, where nuns from each of the temples honoring the seasons gather under the Summer Solstice and put on a show of dance and song, while the Master Of Kurain thanked the spirits and Earth for the blessings of another year. It was rapidly approaching, and Maya was getting prepared.

"We'll get to see old friends! Like Sister Bikini and Sister Iris!" Maya said, cheerfully hopping around the room.

"Ah, okay.." Phoenix wondered how Iris would react to everything, especially after he rejected her publicly in the courtroom.

"It'll be fun! This temple was built to honor the 'Sun Seasons', spring and summer, so we don't have to go anywhere!" As if that would clear his mind, no travel required. He knew she was just trying to lighten his spirits.

Noticing him stuck in his thoughts, she grabbed his hands and pulled him outside. "Come on, Nick, I have something to show you."

The walk was quick. Only a few minutes until Maya stopped yanking his arm off. The sunset was breaking through the trees in the clearing, and Maya sat on the ground, pulling him down with her.

"Listen. Close your eyes." He followed her instructions. The sound of birdsong and crickets was calming. The cardinals calling to their mates, the doves cooing into the dusk. Red and orange flooded the green leaves. And below the setting sun they sat, taking it all in. the sound of the river below, the crickets and frogs harmonizing with the birds. The Red Wing Blackbirds staking their territory with calls that sounded like a swamp.

Maya hugged him, breaking his focus slightly. He wanted to return to the gates, but he didn't know how. He took his mind off of it by hugging her back, taking in the warmth while the cool air settled as the sun's rays faltered.

"It's almost done." He tilted his head, and she continued. "The magetama, the carving. I've almost finished it. I want to make one for you, too."

"Why? I can't return to the gates," He started, and she pushed him.

"Our magetamas amplify our powers. I was thinking, if you had one, you might be able to reach it again." As he was about to object, she cut off his train of thought. "You can't stop me, I'll make them small so that when we go back, it could be like a cufflink or something."

He stayed silent, and Maya took that as approval. He was truly touched, she wanted him as a part of her world, and he was ready to join it.

The crickets chirped and birds sang, frogs croaked and owls called into the night. Fireflies began to emerge as the final colours of dusk faded from their eyes. The moonlight illuminated their future, albeit a winding one, their paths were set and intertwined. It'd take a lot to cut the fire red strings of life binding them together, and Maya had put a trick lock onto it.


	8. Ancient History

Part of Phoenix's training was learning the beats to the drum he would have to play during the upcoming ritual. The mock ritual was set, with Sister Tsubaki directing him and the other nuns with their instruments. He was never very musical, so the flute and the koto were off limits. The large drum was elegantly crafted, embroidered with gemstones and painted with a giant picture of a stork basking in cherry blossoms on the coastline. With the other instruments setting the scene, he got a good hold on the beat rather quickly. Sister Tsubaki's only criticism was how hard he was hitting the drum, and he was quick to correct it. But then it was too soft. She gave him credit, he was trying, and he had never partaken in such a ritual before.

Maya was in the center, overlaid by the sun beaming down and reflecting colours from the stained glass overhead. The yellows and blues created green light on her robes, the flares of red lit up the flowers woven so carefully into her hair, and highlighted the sigil laid out in flower petals and feathers.

"Try not to get distracted, dear," Sister Tsubaki pushed Phoenix's face back towards the drum. He heard the two other nuns snicker, and Maya smiled towards him, but it went unnoticed. "Ah, young love," he heard her say in thought as she went back to directing them.

With the first rehearsal completed, Nick and Maya were assigned butchering duties of the chickens for dinner that night. Maya was a pro at grabbing the birds, but often lost them as she watched Nick chase them around and burst out laughing. They couldn't stall for long, however. They had to catch two and prepare them to be cooked. Nick was exhausted, but he looked over and saw Maya with two hens and not even breaking a sweat. He tried to mirror her move, but didn't want to make a mistake. Plucking and now cutting up the bird was proving to be a task he couldn't handle.

With one bird well prepared, and another a little bit more damaged than expected, they turned both over to Sister Hasu for cooking. They washed their hands in the basin, and Maya told him Edgeworth was dropping by to drop off various things she requested from him, as well as take Griffon back home. Her photo album, mp3 player, radio, notebooks, and Nick's old sketchbook, among other things she requested. Might as well make the most of the home she's got.

"He really wants to see you again, Nick." Maya said, trying to get him to join her to meet Miles.

"No. What is he going to think of me, Maya?" Nick stared into the mirror. His hair was less of his signature spikes, and more or less a slightly spiked wavy mess.

"And I thought I was the girly one," she mocked.

"Hey! I have an appearance to hold up, yknow.." He whined, and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Nick, he knows you're here. Might as well say hi to him. It'll be fun!" She was going to keep asking, wasn't she?

"Fine." She smiled, and grabbed his arm, pulling him out into the main temple, and then into the courtyard in the front.

"He should be here any minute."

Griffon was sitting patiently near them, and the sound of muffled music was approaching. The signature red car rolled up, and stopped, the music stopping with it. Edgeworth's car was a lot more bland than Nick remembered, even if it blew his bike out of the water. Miles stepped out, in far too casual of clothing. Nick couldn't remember ever seeing him in a tshirt and jeans, but here he was.

"Wright!" Miles smiled, and walked over to him.

"Hey, Edgewor-" He was cut off by a hug, and then a quick pull away and an apology.

"My apologies, it's just been so long since I've seen you alive," Edgeworth became a bit flustered, and stepped back. He was met with a smile, and a nudge from Maya.

"It's fine, Miles, I realise i caused quite a stir.." Phoenix spoke sheepishly, smiling through his inner anxieties.

"It's fine, Wright. We're currently trying the main culprit. We think it'll be safe for you to return within a few months." Miles handed the box of things over to Maya, who passed it off to Nick.

"What is even in here, Maya?" He winced at the weight of the box, and set it down for a moment.

"Oh shush Nick! When you were gone, Miles acted like a dad to me, so i took a lot of things over from the lofts into my new room." She said, a lighthearted tone in her voice, but it still struck Phoenix harder than it was intended to.

"Maya, why don't you take this back to the room?" He offered, and she nodded, realising he wanted a moment alone with Edgeworth. He spoke again when she was out of earshot.

"Thank you, so, so much Miles.." Phoenix hugged the other man tight, and Edgeworth hugged back.

"I had a promise to you, and I was going to keep it." He remarked, and Nick smiled.

"I don't even know how to thank you for everything. Maya told me you paid for a lot, from therapy to physicians to her hospital bills and even the rent on the lofts for a year. I don't know what i could ever do to repay you for it all." His blue eyes shined with truth as Miles watched him, and the sincerity in his voice made the other man fully drop his guard.

"Phoenix," It's been years since he called him by his first name, "You've already repaid me." The look forced him to continue. He placed a hand on his shoulder, drawing his attention back away from his own self loathing. "You're alive. That's all we ever asked for. For you to be alive and doing well enough to come back one day. Everyone's been thankful for that fact. Larry, Gumshoe, Franziska, we all prayed every night for you to be alive, and you are." Nick smiled softly, but even Miles knew he still secretly wished he had truly died just then.

"I just don't know how to repay everyone. I've caused so much more worry, exactly what I wanted to avoid," Miles shook his head.

"But look, Phoenix, by being alive you have everything to look forward to. A child, a return to the courtroom, and someone who never gave up hope, even when she saw you fall." Miles was never a good therapist, but even his attempts seemed to be helping. "I know it still hurts, it still hurts us, and Maya, but dying wouldn't have solved these issues. I told Mia she would have to torture you in heaven,"

"You spoke to her?" He was visibly confused.

"Yes, when Maya was panicking in the car, she channeled her sister for information on you. She told me that she would keep you alive, that you would see your life until your destined end, or she would make heaven hell." Edgeworth leaned against the car. Phoenix looked down, and nodded.

"I can't just stand around and mope," Miles looked up with hope in his eyes, the flames of the firebird's soul were growing brighter. "I have a job to do, even if that may change in the future, I have to do it now."

"I'm glad you realise, even if it isn't fully present right now, what this world needs you to do."

Phoenix quickly drew out the sigil he saw laid out in the flower petals in his sketchbook. Two magetamas, four lines, an eyelike pattern in the middle, and six orbs floating off of it... It looked so much like the Master's sigil, he was taken back for a moment. He had to ask her, she would have to know.

When Maya came back, she noticed him in deep thought while staring at the sigil and skimming multiple books about Kurain.

"What's up?" She asked, joining him on the floor. He didn't seem to notice her. He always acts this way when he's researching, so how to break him out of it... Sadly, her schemes were cut short when he snapped back into reality upon not finding anything.

"Oh! Maya," he started, "Have you ever seen this symbol before?" She stared at it for a bit, then shook her head.

"Not really, it looks like the Master's symbol, though!" She offered, but he didn't seem happy with that.

"It was created at my feet during Sister Tsubaki's training with me, out of flower petals.." He trailed off, and Maya stared at it more. Suddenly the realization hit her.

"I've seen it before!" She exclaimed, her eyes going wide.

"Wait, really?!" He met her surprise with his own.

"Yeah! I saw it once at Hazakura temple, it was on a scroll next to a figure of a man, who was standing next to Mystic Ami!" She said, and noticed he was going into deductive mode. She calmed herself down and waited for him to finish his thoughts, leaning against him to watch his mind whirr away as her own surprise was faded.

The duo had quite the exploration to do.

The trial was suspended for a third day as Victor collapsed in anger on the second day, and Franziska wanted to take over the prosecution. Edgeworth gave her the case files, but felt weird hanging back. He wanted to be there, but unlike Wright and Maya, two people at the prosecutor's bench was awkward, and may communicate the wrong idea.

The defendant's mental state was far from good, especially after the layers of the case were exposed. Dhalia Hawthorne was rearing her head again, through thoughts and worries.

Edgeworth was struggling to deal with staying home. He was forced to watch the broadcast of the trial. The news was very intent on following the case against him, and Miles hated it. He had to sit back and know the truth, that Wright and Maya were alive and well, but the facade of him being presumed dead needed to be held up. He just had to hold back his anger and worries behind the screen.

Riding the train to the nearest station to Hazakura was worrisome. Phoenix hid his face in a hoodie, and Maya sat a few seats away. They communicated through looks, and Nick was doodling the sigil, Griffon, and Maya on a pad of paper to keep himself from worrying too much. His anxieties were coming back. The claws of demons stripping his skin and tearing open his chest was panging harder every second. No one would notice him, no one would know. He had to drill that into his head.

Maya snapped him out of his trance at their stop, tapping his head and pulling him back to Earth. He followed her and they continued their walk to Hazakura. Without snow, this temple was far from what he remembered. They entered the main temple, and were greated by an ecstatic silence. Was everyone out today?

Maya was quick to find the scroll of Mystic Ami and the unidentified man. The two sigils were behind each figure. The scroll lacked a name, or text.

"I don't know if this will help anything.." Maya said, a little upset at the lack of clues.

Sister Bikini entered the main temple and surprised them both.

"Oh Mystic Maya!" She said, rushing over to them. "Who is this?" She couldn't recognise him in a hoodie and scruffy hair.

"Oh, Sister Bikini, this is Nick, you've met him before!" Maya said, and Nick smiled.

"Oh my goodness! We thought you were dead!" Oh great, he thought, more guilty consciences. She was overjoyed at him being alive, and grabbed his hands. dragging him around in a happy dance.

When she was done, Maya continued. "Nick saw this symbol when he was training, Do you know what it means?" Sister Bikini looked, and nodded.

"That's the symbol of Mystic Akinari, Mystic Ami's husband."


	9. Home Calls

"Mystic…Akinari?" They both asked in unison, and Sister Bikini nodded.

"It's quite a forgotten tale, but I still remember it. Mystic Ami had a husband, after all, she did have children. He was a taller man, and was far from what the other folks in the village considered suitable for her. He was an outcast in his own right, but took interest in her spiritual abilities. This all happened way before the Kurain Channeling Technique was devised and written for others to follow, of course." She paused, inviting them to sit at the fire pit. They did, and she continued. "He followed her like a bee follows blossoms. When she left her home village, he left with her. It is said that she wasn't fond of him at first, but grew to like him. He helped with building Kurain, after all. The oldest parts of Fey manor still have his name carved into the wood beams."

"The duo grew together, and he eventually started training under her guidance. He is one of the only men we know of to have developed spiritual powers. Mystic Akinari's powers developed slowly, but sure enough, within time he was able to channel spirits as Mystic Ami could. When Kurain faced the worst winter yet, he and Mystic Ami were said to have summoned the gods themselves to bless the village, and the winter froze over waterfalls and rivers in every place but Kurain. The tale of their love has faded from history, and his tale is following it's coattails. Few remember his story," She closed her eyes.

Nick and Maya understood. The passing down of the powers to the women, along with the extremely low and unlikely chance of a male child surviving had cut the stories of Mystic Akinari from the history books. Sister Iris was in the background, listening in.

"So.. outsiders can learn the channeling techniques?" Nick asked, and Sister Bikini nodded.

"It's hard, as many don't have the discipline, and the main bloodlines tend to outshine new trainees.. but yes, people outside of Kurain can learn the techniques. It tends to take them longer, however."

"Well, Nick's been seemingly developing them too!" Maya said, happily. Sister Bikini smiled.

"That's great news! You should start training, you may be able to channel spirits in no time!"

Back home, Maya began unpacking all of her nicknacks from Edgeworth's, and Nick was helping keep the room somewhat organised. Books went on the shelf, notebooks containing all of her letters went under the shelf, as she didn't want anyone snooping in them, and her camera and photo album were laid haphazardly on the desk. She went through each photo, showing them off to Nick. All of the pictures from the party Miles put on to celebrate them knowing that the baby was a girl, photos from court, of Griffon, of Miles being a doofus and even some of Franziska and Larry getting into fights, He smiled behind sad eyes. He missed all of those things, even if him being gone was the cause of those memories, he wished he was there. It was bittersweet moments like these he wished for and edge against his mind. But Maya was happy, flipping through into older photos. Pictures of them after winning cases, photos with Will Powers and Ron DeLite, Pearls, even old photos like the ones of the new branding on the office. She pulled out some of her favourites and started putting them up on clothespins around the dangling candleholders. Everything was moved in and in new spots, well, almost everything.

"Uh, Maya, is that a picture of me sleeping?" Nick asked, and Maya smiled.

"Well yeah, you passed out during research for the second trial of Maggey, remember?"

"Uhm, no.."

"Whatever, you were cute anyway," He didn't know whether to be mildly creeped out or flattered.

Looking back in the box, he noticed it.

"You asked him to bring this robot?" Phoenix held up the furry abomination and Maya quickly grabbed it from him.

"Hey! It helped me y'know?! Mia and Mom would talk into it through me, and it would parrot it back. It really helped me stay sane.." Nick hit a sore spot, and he quickly tried to back-track and fix it, but it was done. She stared down at it sadly, and he apologised. Maya accepted it, but he didn't believe she was content with his attempts at reworking the damage. She cut him slack, though, as he didn't know about the toy's importance when he was gone. The bells for supper cut their thoughts short, and their sadness was left behind as Maya raced him to dinner.

The trial was suspended indefinitely after the defendant was admitted into a mental hospital after he broke down and assaulted the defence attorney he was assigned. Edgeworth still desperately wanted to know the motives behind the case, but it would have to wait. Pearls was still in town, and Franziska was as well. He could at least spend decent time with them to take his mind off of it. Pearls and Franziska were getting along surprisingly well, especially since the little girl once hated her to the core. With Maya and Phoenix both being away, and their location a secret, Pearl had to visit with Edgeworth instead for any leads or updates on them. She didn't really mind, as the puppy gave her company, and reminded her of them both.

"Hello, Ms. Franziska?" Pearls approached her sheepishly, with Griffon right at her feet. Franziska looked at her, and she continued. "Could we go see a movie?" Franziska thought for a minute, a movie? A kids movie? She hated the potential stares of others, but as the little girl's only outlet in the city right now, she reluctantly agreed.

"Sure, Pearl, which one?" She took a step back.

"I didn't expect you to actually say yes!" Franziska sighed, the poor girl was scared of her, still.

"Well, why don't you find out, and we can go, okay?" Her voice would be strange to any outsider, she had to adopt a much more kind and friendly demeanour whenever Pearl was around, even if it was a broken attempt, it worked. She was never good with kids.

"Alright!" Pearl jumped, and hopped back off into the room where Maya stayed.

She had left Phoenix's laptop there, and wrote down the password. How she knew the password, Franziska and Edgeworth were left to imagine, but knowing Maya, they knew she likely learned it by pestering. Griffon stayed put out in the living room, jumping up next to her. The little mutt had grown considerably, he was now forty pounds and still as jumpy as ever. Whatever they fed him at the temple for a few weeks really made him put on weight. He was a great dog, and an even better serotonin machine. Even in the depths of worry and fear, this mutt helped keep everyone's spirits high, almost too literally.

Edgeworth returned home to a bubbly Pearl and Frankie being jumped by Griffon. He only wished that one day, everyone would be present again. My house isn't an apartment building, he tried to tell himself, but the livelihood that Maya, Pearl, Franziska, and even Larry and Gumshoe brought seemed to be swaying his thoughts on living alone for much longer. When he was informed about the movie choice, The Western Samurai, he couldn't help but laugh. He was going to make Frankie pay for this outing, much to her own dismay. Larry insisted on joining as well, and if it wasn't for Pearl, he would've been told no.

"I wish Mystic Maya could see this," Pearl remarked as the movie started.

Sitting outside at night was something they had gotten used to. Laying in the grass, and spilling their hearts out about anything they could think about. The fireflies and birdsong kept them from getting too absorbed. Their laughs and chatter illuminated the night, even to the nuns who were easily annoyed by their often into-the-night conversations about why doorbells were invented, and other completely stupid discussions. But tonight was different. Phoenix was hoping no one would come outside, even if their patch of darkness was completely isolated by trees and the walls of the temple, he didn't want anyone to see him in this state. Maya had fallen asleep sprawled across him, and he wasn't about to move. His only choice was to either wake her up, or just fall asleep outside as well. He cut his losses. At least it's warm outside in summer.

Nearing the solstice ritual, their rehearsals increased. Phoenix was able to keep the beat, volume, and general tempo of the song. Sister Tsubaki ran through the dances with the other nuns, and Maya had every line of the rites memorised. The other instruments were only needed for a while, before they would join the other nuns from other temples in a dance around the Master. The headdresses and green-accented ceremonial robes were fitted, even if Nick opposed to the floral headdress he was forced to wear. It was filled with raspberry leaves and woven with willow branches, strawberry blossoms, clovers, red clovers, and apple blooms accented the nice green leaves. Maya's headdress had small deer antlers plastered into it, and Nick wanted something cool like that, but he wasn't going to make a fuss about it. Sister Tsubaki was finally happy at their performance in the ritual, and closed the rehearsal. Lunch was served after, but Maya seemed removed, and wanted to eat in the room, alone.

Nick gave her some space, but went to the room after he ate. Sister Tsubaki even seemed concerned, so he didn't think he was being unreasonable. He walked in and found her slumped over the half-carved Magetama half-asleep. Nick picked her up and moved her to the bed, and she only protested a small amount. When she was laid on the bed, she spoke softly about how she felt super weak after the ritual, and needed a break. He sat next to her, and Maya started to pass out while hugging his leg. She was sleepy a lot now, and while Nick wasn't bothered, some of the other nuns seemed to think she was sleeping to avoid work. He remembered what Sister Tsubaki had told him after their rehearsal, that Maya should return to Kurain village, and that he should go too. As it was only two hours from the city, he was nervous about being so close, but.. he knew Maya needed to go home.

The Magetama was almost complete, and Maya wanted to start on the one for Phoenix. But in her dreams, she couldn't do either. There was only Mia and Misty, back in the manor, telling her the same thing.

"You need to go home," but home to her wasn't the village, it was the lofts, it was Miles's house, it was wherever Phoenix was. But, she knew what they meant, and she knew they were right.


End file.
